My Pulse, Our Hearts
by Mischiefs93
Summary: Princess Isabella Volturi is far from the ordinary human. She's forced to move from the only home she has known for seventeen years after being sexually assaulted. It doesn't help the fact that Victoria is after her blood, too. Enter Rosalie and Irina, her mates. Will Victoria succeed in her revenge before Isabella has a chance at happiness again...?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight**

**First time writing fanfic, but it won't be my last. I have lots of story ideas for Rosalie, Denali sisters and the Volturi Queens. I'm not really fond of Bella/Alice pairings so I doubt I'll write stories about them. Sorry Bellice fans!**

**XoXoXoX**

A high pitched little child's voice could be heard all throughout the the Volterra Castle , making the vampire residents who lived there, exhale a sigh full of love. "Pwease do it again. Again, again Papa!" Meanwhile, on the other side of the multi-century old castle, surrounded by her private garden, Queen Sulpicia sat inhumanly still resembling the bench made of stone she chose to sit on. Again, the child could be heard begging her father in a tone only a young child could master, and it immediately put a smile on the Queens face, jarring her out of her thoughtful mood. Hearing the three year old interact with her husband like that always put a smile on her face, except when she thought of how young Isabella Voturi came to be in their lives. Scowling, Sulpicia attempted to think of a happier moment, but like always, she got pulled back into the memory.

(N/o PoV)

**_Three years ago..._**

"Master, until we catch this rogue vampire who is leaving bodies around Europe and attempting to make hybrid babies, I suggest you and Mistress Sulpicia stay inside the castle" Jane said while trying to muster confidence under the glare of Aro Volturi. Going by her down downcast eyes and submissive posture, it didnt work.

"You suggest" Aro scoffed, while still giving her a death glare. Before she got a chance to apologize, he cut her off in a calm voice yet was impossible to miss the warning behind the words. "Make no mistake Jane that because you and your brother Alec are my first 'children' that I would not hesitate to ki..." Feeling the presence of his wife nearby, Aro instantly relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sulpicias waist all without taking his eyes off the the cowering teenage vampire.

"Now Aro, leave Jane alone. You know she has only your best interest at heart" Turning to face Jane, Sulpicia cocked her had to the side, silently asking for confirmation. Getting a bow in return was all the answer she needed. Turning back to her husband, she whispered in his ear, still mindufl of the fact that other vampires were in hearing distance. "You feel the tug? It is stronger than when it first stared a few months prior. Let us leave now, before sunrise."

A few months ago, five to be exact, Aro and Sulpicia felt a tug at their non-beating hearts, and ever since then, it has only gotten stronger as the months passed. Now, five months to the day, it has become unbearable that husband and wife decided to follow their 'vamparic sixth sense' as Aro liked to call it and roam Italy and the surrounding countries to find out what is calling out for them. They were on their way until Jane intervened. Two Volturi guards are to accompany them; Felix and Alec, Jane's twin brother. Since he and his sister were turned at the tender age of fifteen, despite Alec's child like features, he is feared among the vampire world because o fhis vampire gift. Alec has the ability to remove a persons senses while Jane has the power to cause excruciating pain with just one look. Among the Vampire world' they are known as the witch twins. Although Felix does not necessarily possess a gift per se, he is the strongest executioner among the guard and therefore a great asset to have.

"Do you think it is perhaps a good idea to inform the others of why we are leaving the castle?" Sulpicia ask while still whispering in her husbands ear.

"No" was the monosyllable reply. Clapping his hands once, Aro stood with grace only a vampire could possess and headed towards the throne room doors, with his wife in tow; Alec and Felix following suit.  
Automatically heading West, Aro sped through nearby villas, allowing the tugging of his heart to blindly lead him in the unknown direction. Three hours and a disposed of human snack later, Aro suddenly stopped.

"Aro?" Sulpicia questioned. "I-why can't I feel it. I can no longer feel the pull. Why, husband?" Turning, Sulpicia watches her husband sniff the air. Out of all the royal brothers, Aro had the best sense of smell, while Cauis had speed. Giving her husband a few seconds alone, she glances in the direction of the two guards standing to the side giving each other questioning looks.

"Master, maybe we.." Felix was cut off by Sulpicia's sudden gasp and her clutching her chest while at the same time Aro growling.

"Follow", was all Aro said while picking up the Queen bridal style and head Northwest. A short distance later, thanks to vampire speed, they stopped in front of a one story brick house. Listening, all four vampires could sense three people in the house but only two heartbeats.

"Vampire." Felix muttered.

"Do you believe it to be that of the rogue vampire, Master?" Alec asked hesitantly.

"Perhaps Alec" Sulpicia said from her spot in her husbands arms. "I'm fine now, husband. It is hard to explain but I felt as if my heart was on fire" she replied after Aro let her go. "This is it, I can feel it"

Talking at Vampire speed, Aro quickly explained to his two guards about the 'pull' and how he and his wife have yet to know what is inside the house waiting for them other than two heart beats, which clearly mean human. All of a sudden one of the heartbeats started to slow down, then stop.

"Alec" Aro hissed. No other words were needed, while Alec worked in taking away the unknown vampire sense of smell and sight, Felix kicked down the door and had the blonde hair vampire in a death grip in under a second flat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. If I did, there never would have been a Bella/Edward. Gah! **

_So, I'm like really excited with all the feedback I'm getting people. -smiles- Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

(Aro's PoV)

When I saw that my prodigy Felix had the fair hair vampire under control, I looked around the room, lying on the floor was a brunette woman with her neck clearly broken with two puncture wounds on the side of her neck. I almost attacked the vampire for killing what had tugged at my dear wife's and I dead hearts until I realized that I still felt the pull. Looking around the room for the person the other heart beat belonged to, I spotted my wife in the far corner cradling what looked to be a infant to her chest while dry sobbing into the unknown baby's blanket. Using vampire speed, I ran to her and took the child out of her arms, while still being mindfull to not use my full strength.

"Oh, Aro! Its a baby, just a baby" I could barely make out what Sulpicia was trying to tell me.

Looking down at the child I could also see two bite marks on her tiny hand. Why wasn't she crying though? Vampire venom feels as if a fire is consuming your entire body, yet it looks like this child was trying to comfort my wife. Without a second though I pierced my wrist and held it to the girls mouth. Whatever venom the child has inside of her should dissapear once she drinks a few drops of my pure royal blood. Looking over to my wife I see she has too thought of the idea and is in the process of opening her vein, waiting for me to finish feeding the child. Passing over the pink bundle, I stand up and leave my wife and the the infant while making my over to Felix and the struggling blonde.

"Ah' come to grace me with your royal presence, King Aro?" The unknown blonde sneered, while still struggling with Felix, but to no avail.

"What is your name, boy?" I asked.

Getting a growl in response, I inclined my head towards Felix, and nodded once.

Understanding, Felix ripped off both of the captives arm with one hand while the other was still locked around the blondes throat. Ignoring the animalistic scream, I asked his name, but this time with my own growl.

"James, my name is James" he replied angrily.

"What coven do you belong to?" I questioned.

"I do not belong to a coven, my ma- I am just a nomad"

I did not miss his mistake about their being a mate, so after getting her name, I had Felix break his ribs for trying to deceive me.

"If you can tell me why you broke the law, I shall not kill you. But I will keep a watchful eye on you"

Seeing his eyes deflate, I can tell he knew which law I am referring to. 'Do not kill children who are still dependent on others and cannot take care of themselves.

"I was not going to kill her, my mate, Victoria, she has always wanted a chi-" His words are cut off by my hands.

"Hard to talk without a head" I mutter.

The audacity of that fool. He was willing to risk creating an immortal child, knowing that it is punishable by death. Still muttering to myself, my wife's voice breaks me out of my rambling.

"Isabella Maria" Those two words were spoken with so much love that if it were not for my two guards standing there, I would have shed a few tears. You see, as royals, my two brothers, Cauis and Markus, as well as their wives and mine, can do few things the normal vampire can't. Such as bleed and the ability to cry. Our veins are composed of blood instead of venom, and our blood can cure just about anything, even reverse the changing process. Walking over to my wife, I kneel beside her and can't help but smile down at the young child currently sucking on my wife's pointer finger.

(Sulpicia PoV)

After giving the child some of my blood, I took a good look at her. A head full of light brown curls, rosy cheeks with a cute little dimple on the left side and the most beautiful color of green grey eyes. One word, adorable.

"Who do we have here, hm?" I asked the baby even though I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Hearing her gurgle made the whole in my heart that I wasn't even aware I had close up. Letting out an unnecessary sigh, I pulled her into my chest. I could of sworn I also heard her sigh in contempt. Hearing a scream that would put passionate love making to shame, I tuned my head just in time to see Felix ripping off the blonds other arm. I would have continued to observe but a whimper coming from my chest made me tear my eyes away from the torture scene and look down at the bundle I forgot I was cradling. Still whimpering, I whispered sweet nothings in her ear, hoping to calm her down.

"Sh, mi armor" After the term if endearment fell naturally off my lips, I noticed her whimpers started to turn into little cries, so I stuck my cold finger into her little mouth. Immediately she quieted down, I don't know how I knew that would work, but I'm glad I did it. It pained me to hear her distress. Remembering that I am naturally cold, and she was human, I tucked the blanket around her little frame. While doing that, I noticed an engravement sewn onto her pink blanket in a loopy cursive writing.

"Isabella Maria" I breathed. It suits her. "Do you want to hold her?" I turned to look at my husband who took a spot next to me. Without waiting for an answer, I carefully extracted my finger from her mouth and handed the baby over to Aro. Starring at them together, I knew right then, that Isabella was ours.

Present day (Sulpicia PoV)

"Aro, I hope you waited a reasonable amount of time after Isabella has eaten, remember last time" I questioned with amusement in my voice.

"Izzy, you promised one time. Come, tesorina. We musn't keep Mamma waiting" Picking up the little one, Aro picked her up high enough over his head and sat her down on his broad shoulders. Isabella instantly wrapping her arms around his face, pink slipper clad feet dangling near his chest.

Smiling to myself, I awaited the arrival of my two favorite people. Three seconds later, I was greeted by my giggling child and husband.

"Wun more time. I pwomise papa" Isabella giggled out. She was an unusual one, while as the normal child would not like the feeling of being carried by a vampire and have them run full vampire speed; no, our Isabella is a precious one. She loved when one of us or her aunts and uncles ran around the castle with her.

"No, Aro. I can tell she's already getting little green in the face" I scolded my husband while making my way over to them from my position on the bench.

When I reached their spot, I tilted my head up a little to look at the girl still sitting upon her fathers shoulders.

"Why, Mamma?" Isabella questioned with a little pout on her face I would have thought was adorable if not for the situation.

"Because mi armor, you will get sick. It makes mamma sad when her baby is sick"

Extending her arms out to me, she said "Me don't wun make mamma swad"

Taking her from Aros's shoulders, I cradled Isabella into my chest and burried my nose into her little neck. I barley noticed Aro kissing me on the cheek and telling me he would be in the thrown room.

"You smell so good mi amor" After a moment of thought, I said "wild cherries and vanilla"

"No baf?"

Laughing I told her she still needed to take a bath, then it was nap time. After bathing her I dressed her in comfortable clothing and carried her to her room. When Isabella started talking and developing a personality of her own, Aro and I allowed her to decorate her room anyway she wanted it. As I layed her down in her 'big kid' bed, as she liked to call it, I looked around the room. On the far right corner, she had a little princess TV, with toys surround it. The walls were painted with unicorns and fairies, then we have Isabella's bed. Since she is constantly reminding the vampires that she is a big girl, we decided to build her a mini castle bed. All four bed post were at least five and a half feet tall and resembled a castle tower, while her bed was at least two feet off of the floor so we built a little stair case with a pink strip of carpet sat in the middle. Almost like she's walking down the red carpet, well pink carpet.

"Alright, my darling. Close your eyes while mamma reads your favorite story" Walking over to her built in book shelf, I pucked up the book, "The Princess and the Pea" Kneeling down by the bed again, I started to read and didn't stop until her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing got deeper. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : All rights go to SM. I only own the typos and plot. **

**Authors Note - After this chapter, I'll probably do one more chapter of Isabella growing up. After that, the next couple chapters are going to play a major role in shaping the story.**

Isabella, age 10

(Isabella's POV)

I had sweat running down my forehead and into my eye, but I didn't care. One thing was going through my head, I cant let him catch me again, if I do, its over. Taking slow shallow breaths, I deemed myself safe and as quietly as I could I made my way over to the hidden hallway. Before I got to my destination, I heard walking coming from behind me. They found me! Running as fast as I could, I barley mad it two steps before I felt two cold hands wrap around my waist and lift me up. Claiming defeat I stopped struggling and started laughing with my captor.

"One of these days I will win" I said in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Izzy. You've been saying that for years now" The little over 6 foot tall vampire replied while allowing me to stand on my own.

"Oh, yeah?" I questioned while putting my hands on my hips. "You just watch mister!"

I guess he didn't believe me because all I got in return was another laugh.

"Fine, don't believe me, Felix. Mark my words" And with that I walked off leaving a still laughing vampire in my wake. If I would have stayed a little longer I would have caught his comment about just having to listen too my rapid heart beat. Still think in about ways I can beat Felix in a game of hiding go seek, I almost walked into my uncle Cauis.

"Isabella, dear. Our school lesson will have to be held later than usual, something has come up. Meet me in the library, half an hour exactly from now" he said.

"Anything I can help you with, uncle?"

"No, dear. Ah, yes. Your mother was looking for you earlier but did not want to disturb your game. She's in her garden" and with that he sped off at vampire speed.

Walking through the halls in the Voterra Castle is always a new expierence for me. I loved to look at the century old paintings that museums would die to get their hands on. Turning left, I made my way to the old yet polished French doors that lead to my mothers' garden. Seeing her sitting on her favorite bench puts a smile on my face. Running over to her, close the distance between us. I'm not surprised that while running, I trip on a rock, but before I can brace myself for the fall, I feel familiar cold arms lift me up.

"Grazi, Mamma" I say after I kiss her on her check. I love when my Mamma holds me in her arms. I feel as if I am invincible.

"You are most welcome, Cara" I tilt my head to the side a little bit so she can take it my sent. She says it relaxes her. "Hm, Isabella. You smell like wild cherries and-"

"Vanilla" I say, cutting her off while giggling.

"Yes, mi armor. Wild cherries and vanilla" She says with a smile in her voice.

"Uncle says that you wanted me?" I question her.

Nodding her head, she walks over to the beach and sits me in her lap, snuggling close, I wait for her to continue.

"How do you feel about Papa and I building you an outside clubhouse, hm?"

Scrunching my brows together, I cocked my head to the side. She must of knew what I was trying to ask because she clarified it for me.

"Isn't that what you want for your Birthday, Cara?"

You see, my Birthday is in a few days and I've been begging my parents to allow me outside of the Castle. I've only been on the outside once and that was to accompany my parents for some business and they did not want to leave me behind. Not wanting to upset my Mamma, I decided to compromise.

"Si, Mamma"

"Oh, that's it? No begging?" She asked shocked.

Laughing, I said "I'm not finished" snuggling deeper into her neck, I talk as fast as I can. "Iwontbeupsetifyouallowmetogonextyear" Not getting a response, I look up from my spot on her neck and notice her looking off into the distance with her lips barely moving, so I know that she is talking to Papa, wherever he is.

"What is he saying, Mamma? Does he agree?"

"Not necessarily, mi amor. He said when you get older you, me, Papa and a few of the guards can visit few of the villas" she said looking at me pleadingly for me to understand.

"I understand, Mamma; I do" I replied with a smile on my face. I didn't completely understand, but I didn't want to upset her or Papa.

"Bueno, now I hear your uncle calling you for your afternoon lessons" she said, and with a kiss to both of my cheeks and a little tickle to my stomach, she took me off her lap.

"I love you Mamma" I said while running in the direction of where my lessons are held.

Few days later...

(Sulpicia PoV)

"Do you think she'll love it, Aro?" I asked referring to the two story, 1,000 sqq ft clubhouse we built in the East wing courtyard.

"She's my daughter, so of course she will love it, Cia" as an afterthought he said, "we both have good taste" and looked lovingly into my eyes. "You get more and more beautiful as the centuries go by, love" He said right before we leaned into one another.

Two seconds into our kiss, we were interrupted by the birthday girl herself. Giving him one last peck on the lips I turn to look at Isabella. Her brunette wavy hair is pulled away from her face and held back with a pink headband with a purple flower on the side. The colors of the headband match the little flower girl dress she's wearing and her outfit is complete with white ballerina shoes.

"You look lovely, tesorina" Aro says. Turning to me, he says, "Doesn't she?"

I replied with. "As always" Extending both of my hands, I wait for both my husband and my little girls to take it. When they do, we start our tour of Isabella's 'second house'. It was complete with a living room, a half bath and a small kitchen that even had appliances. Aro and I wait for her to say whether she likes it or not. We get a squeal for an answer.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now don't get too exited, Cara. There are two rules this present comes with" I say while waving my hand around the clubhouse. "Rule one, someone always has to accompany you if you wish to play in here" after seeing her shake her head vigorously, I continue."And when you do come out here to play, always have fun" I finish with a smile.

"Thanks Mamma. Thanks Papa"

**Hoped you liked Chapter 3. Don't forget to review people! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry for the earlier posting error. Hopefully it works this time. Since it's taken me a while to post, I decided to post a longer chapter. (almost 3,000 words) Enjoy, ya'll! **

**Disclaimer : If i owned Twilight, Edward would be gay. I apologize in advance for spelling errors**

**Trigger warning : There is mentioned of sexual assault. You've been warned.**

Isabella, age 17

(Jane's PoV)

As I was walking down the halls with Princess Isabella, something told me to step closer to her than I normally would. Getting a questioning glance from her, I just subtly shook my head no. Getting what I was trying to say, she continued on about her day and how she was glad she will be finished with schooling a year early. Feeling wind rush past me, I pulled the princess behind me and shouted for the guards. Without looking at Princess Isabella, I couched down in a fighting position. Calling out for the guards again, I listened and noticed a fight going on in the throne room.

"We have a message for you, Kings. I shall tell you what my coven leader wants to tell you but not before my men here kills some of you" the unknown male spat.

"Do not try to defeat us, you may have us surrounded but two of my men have very powerful gifts. One can make himself invisible, while the oth-"

After I said that, I grabbed Isabella around the waist and ran as fast I could to the safe room Master and Mistress built in case there was ever a situation like this. Before I could make it around the corner, I was separated from the princess and thrown across the room. Looking around, I could not find what knocked me on my feet.

A few years ago we learned that Princess Isabella had several gifts, among them was her being a mental shield, but since she is still human we could not really work on her managing that specific gift. That being said, I could not use my gift without causing Isabella pain in the process. So, we were fucked. Royaly. No pun intended.

Feeling the wind rush past me, I take a blow to the stomach, not letting it affect me, I try to reason with the vampire.

"Why don't you just show your face, why hide behind your gift, hm"? A punch to the head and separating my arm from its shoulder was its answer.

I refuse to give this vampire the satisfaction of hearing me scream. So, Seeing as I am alone here and it was my job to protect the Princess, I used my gift on the vampire hoping it would lose its concentration on its gift for a few seconds.

"Sorry, Princess"

Before she got a chance to ask why I am apologizing, I started to use my gift on the invisible vampire, ignoring both the vampires and Isabella's cries of pain I run straight for the vampire who was on the floor squirming and step on its stomach with all my strength, breaking almost all of the bones in the stomach. Once again, ignoring his guttural cries of pain, I do not give him a chance to get up again, so I smash his skull in with the same foot. Where the kick was so powerful, when my foot connected with his head, it sounded like a crack of thunder. I would have taken off its head but at the moment I only had one arm.

(Aro's PoV)

"Cauis, a little birdie told me that she was finished with her schooling and I was thinking maybe we coul-" Before I got a chance to continue I was cut off by what sounded like fighting coming from the hallway that leads to the throne room where I, my two brothers and our wives were currently sitting.

"Felix, Demetri, Alec, see what is going on" I said without taking eyes off of the throne doors. Not getting my usual 'yes, Master' in response, I whirl around to look at them. Impossible. It looked like they were frozen on the spot. Running over to Alec, I quickly tap into my gift and reversed his frozen state, while trying to do the same to Felix and Demetri, I was interrupted by a heavily accented mans voice.

"Uh, uh, uh" the man taunted.

"What is it that you need. I doubt you came here for a tour of the castle"

"We have a message for you, Kings. I shall tell you what my coven leader wants to tell you but not before my men here kills some of you" the unknown male spat.

"Do not try to defeat us, you may have us surrounded but two of my men have very powerful gifts. One can make himself invisible, while the other can take away a persons mobile abilities, as you experienced first hand"

Getting agitated but now showing it on the outside, I sneered at him. "What did your coven leader wish to tell us?"

"Victoria wants revenge" he said while pointing at me "for killing her mate" he finishes.

"That was 17 almost 18 years ago. Isn't she a little too late for retribution" I ask rhetorically.

"No dear, King. You see, the outside world might not know about the little princess but we, Vickie and I, have been watching you all along. We know her favorite color, what she got ate last night, even the fact that nobody had the chance to deflower her. Thanks to a little informant. You should really watch who you let around your daughter, Aro"

Growling could be heard all through the thrown room, not only does he know about Izzy, but it seems we also have a traitor among us. Something about the way he talked about Isabella's virtue struck a cord in me. Tired of games. I look at Alec and gave him the go ahead. Once Alec has taken away the messengers senses I was about to go in for the kill when we heard a gut wrenching scream. "Isabella!" I hear my wife scream. Snapping the messengers neck I start to make my way over to the throne room doors before I felt my body freeze momentarily, before I got a change to use my gift, I was able to move once more. Without waiting to analyze why that was, I once again started to make my way to the doors, when it was thrown open with so much force, the stone crumbled. Newborns. Bueno.

(Isabella's PoV)

When Jane all of a sudden stepped next to me, almost like she was waiting for an attack, I gave her a questioning look. Getting a subtle head shake, I knew something was wrong, so I decided to play it cool. I know every vampire currently in the castle can hear my heart beat a mile a minute. It felt like my heart was trying to jump out of my chest and run away from the danger it senses. Ignoring my fears, I continued to talk to the vampire who I considered a sister about school and how happy I was that I am completely finished with it. While I was talking, Jane pulled me behind her and started to look around like she was looking for something all while standing in a defensive stance in front of me. Before I got a chance to analyze the situation, she wrapped her hands around my waist and started speeding down the hall, like the devil himself was chasing after her. All of sudden I was thrown to the ground and Jane was nowhere near me. Trying to stand up I heard her tell somebody to reveal them,selves. Was there another vampire here? looking around and not finding anything, I let my eyes go back in time to see her arm get torn off. As a scream was about to come out of my mouth, Jane told me she was sorry. Sorry? I'm not the one without a missing arm.

" AHHHHHHH!" Oh god the pain, make it stop. I don't know how long I screamed but I barely noticed someone carrying me in their arms. The pain was too much that I think I blacked out. The next time I woke up, I felt something pinch my arms and my eyelids get heavy, I was only aware of every muscle in my body hurting and then someone whispering in my ear how it has to be this way and its better not to fight it. As I let those words sink in, I let the darkness consume me.

(Riley's PoV)

When I saw the blonde vampire girl run to attack Devin who was lying on the floor screaming, I made my move. I went over to where the Princess was and picked her up, after making my way down the hall and stepping over the dead human bodies that were scattered on the floor, I opened a door to reveal a bedroom. Throwing the unconscious Princess on the bed, I reached into the back of my pocket of my jeans to retrieve the syringe and clear liquid vile. Sticking the needle inside the small glass tube, I waited for it to fill up then inserted the syringe into the princess's arm. Feeling her wake up, I whisper in her ear.

"It's better this way. Don't fight it. She promised if I do this, she'll change me and we can be together for eternity. You won't feel a thi-" I stopped talking after I realized the drugs did their job and the girl was knocked out. Unzipping my pants and pulling them down, I spread her legs and got to work.

(Sulpicia's PoV)

After I heard my baby scream out, I couldn't help but scream her name out in an anguish cry. As fast as I could, I ran in the direction of her screams. To my side, I could see Aro had the same idea. Get to our baby. A few feet in front of the doors, they suddenly fly open revealing four newborns, with their eyes trained on Aro. Changing directions I jump in mid air and land on one of the newborns shoulders, violently twisting my body to the left, I severed her head clean off of its body. As I was about to run to attack another one, Cauis yells at me to go find Isabella.

Without hesitating, I ran in the same direct I heard her yell come from earlier. The scene I found once I got there was what Jane looked like she was doing right before she was frozen on spot. She had her only arm raised, punching. Her teeth still attached to the long hair brunette's neck and her foot still pressed into his groin area. Since there was nothing I could do, I stood still and concentrated on my blood. Since Isabella fed from both Aro and I that one time when she was a baby, we've formed a bond. She could be anywhere in the world and we could find her. Locating her, I ran faster than I've ever ran. I wouldn't bre surprised if I left fire in my wake. Without even stopping at the closed door room, I ran right through it, sending wooden shards everywhere. In my frenzy, I located her on the bed half naked with blood around her neither regions. Putting two and two together, I turn my head to the man standing in the corner looking both cocky and scared at the same time.

"You dare -" I tried to speak but I don't he could understand me while I was growling at the time. I am most certain just the look on my face spoke volumes. "Aro, we need you" Not a second passed since I barely uttered those words that Aro, Didyme and Anthendora showed up. The sets of murderous growls matched mine. While Athen and I checked on my daughter, Aro went to tear the human apart.

"No! No! She said I had to do this. Then we could-" I didn't want to hear his excuses as to why he took my baby's womanhood in the most vulgar way. Picking her up bridal style, I carried her bridal style to my husbands and our bedroom. Setting her unconscious body on the bed while gently placing a blanket over her man handled body. My mother and vampire instincts were working overload, so when I felt other vampires enter the room, I picked Isabella up and held her to my chest.

"Mine!" I growled. I heard a voice faintly say they were there to help but I was too far gone.

"Brother" Markus said. "Let's leave them, we will return later"

"Alright" Cauis muttered while taking the hand of his wife. They all left to give Aro and Sulpicia some time alone with the Princess.

A few minutes later after I've calmed down a some, I whispered in a hoarse voice. "We need to give her our blood. At least that will heal the physical wounds" Aro didn't say anything, he just knocked his vein and waited for me ratio do the same. Even though Isabella wasnt awake yet, she knew to suck. I didn't want to raise the blanket to see if the blood was doing its job, I didn't want to see what that man did to my baby. So I kept feeding her until Aro gently but firmly pulled my hand away. Leaning down, I gently laid a kiss on her forehead, while Aro kissed her on her cheek.

(Back in the thrown room. N/o PoV)

"We need to part protect the Princess at all cost, we shan't fail this time" Markus practically screamed after hearing news that Victoria built a newborn army of at least a thousand"

"I don't understand, why wait almost eighteen years to seek revenge, and on Izzy no less. It was Aro and Felix who killed James's, not her" Anthendora asked the people in the room.

"Yes, but I believe she thinks if it wasn't for young Isabella, her mate would still be alive" Cauis spoke with logic. "We should wait for Cia and Aro to finish discuss this. I have a plan and it involves the Olympus Coven"

**A/N: So, tell me what you guys thought. Should I continue, or? **

**I will be uploading every week and a half depending on the weather. It's hurricane season here and it seems like my laptop does not like to work when it is thundering and lightening. Go figure. :/ **

**Until next time ~ S**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before I started writing this fanfic, I promised myself that I would not wait a long time to post in between chapters; I've failed. :/ I know how it feels to read a persons story and wait in anticipation for the next chapter(s). Honestly, I cant promise that it wont happen again, because university is calling in a few weeks, plus other responsibilities, but I will try my hardest to post more frequently. That being said, here is chapter five. Enjoy, y'all. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. If I did, Alice would be less ADHD. All spelling errors are mine, and mine alone. **

(Forks, Washington)

"Crap!" Emmett Cullen said while inspecting the fist size dent he accidently caused on the door of the red BMW convertible. He was surprised Esme didn't reprimand him for his choice of words.

"Language!" Esme chided from somewhere in the house.

Jasper was upstairs talking in the bedroom he shared with his mate Alice and felt Emmet's panic emanating from the garage. Without a second word, he flew downstairs at vampire speed knowing his wife was a few steps behind. Stepping into the eight car garage, he found the huge vampire kneeling beside Rosalie's car and starring intently at the door.

"What'd you do this time?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Em. You know how Rose is with her her cars"

After Alice uttered those words, the two male vampires whirled around with wide eyes, starring at her, with an expression of why would you say that knowing she can hear you. Shrugging she said that she had a vision of Emmett trying to fix it and only damaged it more.

(Rosalie's PoV)

Sitting on my bed, I was playing around with my gift. You see, I'm a telekinesis. Meaning I can concentrate on just about anything and move it with my mind. Cool, huh? That's just one of my gifts. Still practicing, I concentrated on my throwing knives set. When people look at me, they automatically assume because of the way I dress, I am a girly girl through and through, but they're wrong. I love knives so much, that I have several sets and don't get me started on automobiles. Not only do I collect them but I like to work and repair them too. So when I heard Alice make a remark about Emmett and my car, I immediately got pissed. It was not the first time the overgrown vampire damaged one of my cars, and I doubt it will be the last. So, with that in mind, I ran downstairs with the image of Emmett's balls in my hand.

Almost like magic, Emmett was thrown out if the open garage door and skidded to a stop on the forest floor. An angry looking blonde eating the distance between her and her prey.

"This is my second car you marked, Emmett! And I'm tired of it!"

I was two seconds away from grabbing to his balls and squeezing them with all the strength I possessed but before I got a chance to act on my fantasy, I felt my heart , as a vampire we all know our hearts don't beat, let alone 'clench' but I swear I felt it. And going by the looks on Jasper's face he too felt my momentarily pain. Before he got to ask me what that was he felt, I was brought to my knees by the most intense pain ever. I think the vampire change was a walk in the park compared to this. Its like everything around me vanished and it was only me and the sound of someone screaming. Or was that me screaming? I don't know, nor do I care, I just want somebody to take the pain away. Why isn't jasper using his gift? Then the pain stopped and I blacked out.

(Jasper's PoV)

When Rosalie started screaming, I pushed a wave of calm her way, not working, I stared more intently at her fetal position and upped the dose.

"Jazz" My wife muttered worriedly.

"I'm trying darling" I said between clench teeth.

Between the pain that I was feeling coming from Rosalie and working on my gift, it was hard to talk. Still not working, I decided to use my full power and make her lethargic. Never would I have imagined her passing out.

"Emmett, carry her into the house, please" Carlisle said somewhere behind me. Esme must have called him from the hospital and told him what was happening here.

All of the Cullen family members were in the family room waiting for Carlisle or Esme to start speaking.

'What happened to Rose?" Edward questioned worriedly.

I was not surprise he was the first one to inquire about the blondes health. As Carlisle's fist 'child' and Rosalie being his second, Eddie and Rose have always shared a bond, not to mention they are both on the feminine side and gay.

"Let me see" Carlisle said while walking over to Rosalie's unconscious body that was lying on the L shape black leather couch.

Carlisle's gift chose his profession we all liked to joke. He had the gift of knowledge. With one touch to a certain body part, his gift could tell him what was wrong, crimes in handy when you are a doctor. So as I watched him make his way over to Rose, I told him that before she starting screaming, it was her heart that caused it.

"It felt 20x's worst than the Change, Carlisle. Even my gift couldn't help her at first" After the words left my mouth, everybody in the room gasped in horror.

"Oh, my poor baby. Carlisle, do you know what was wrong?' Esme asked her husband after he removed his hand from Rosalie's chest.

"Yes, it seems our Rose here has finally found her mate" He said after a minute. The happiness from the room was replaced quickly with confusion.

"I don't remember going through pain when first saw Alice, only happiness" I say as I voice my confusion. Feeling Alice tighten her grip in my hand momentarily tells me she silently agrees.

"Well see, I only saw, well heard about this happening once before. As you all know, when mates bond, they can feel what the other person is feeling" getting nods in response, he continues. "To cut it short, it seems as if Rosalie's mate was or still is in pain. Wherever she is"

"Carlisle?" I ask. "Is there any way I can extend my gift to find her mate. If she's in trouble, we should help"

"Do you mean narrow it down so you can only feel everybody's pain, and then compare it to the one you felt with Rosalie?"

"Yes"

"No!" My mate yelled.

I can see why she said no, she was afraid the pain would be too much for me to handle. So after I explained how I would be able to determine how much pain I feel, she allowed me. Concentrating, I started in the easiest place, Forks. After what felt like a few hours, I finally felt her. Volterra, Italy.

(N/o PoV)

After Jasper told us where she was, we all stared dumbstruck. The Volturi?

"Leave it to Rose to find a mate there" Emmett said while trying his best to ease the situation. Getting a stern look from Edward, his mate, shut him up.

"Alice, now that we have a place, is there anyway you can use you gift to get more information on this person?" Esme asked.

"I wonder if she's a human drinker like them?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

"I'll try Esme" Alice answered to Esme's earlier question.

Since Alice didn't have a person in mind who she was suppose to look for, she kept getting snippets of video like images involving a girl. Coming out of her trans like state, Alice explained what she saw.

"I saw Jane protecting a teenage girl and then scream out in pain, the next scene was of the same girl lying on a bed, then it went black"

"Could you tell me what she looked like please, Ali?" Rosalie asked from her side of the room. Nobody in the room realized she had woken up. All their attention was on Alice. Throwing a smile in her direction, the pixie vampire started to describe her.

"We'll she's exactly your height, Rose. 5'9. She looks to be around the age of 18 and had wavy light/medium brown hair. Erm, she's slightly tanned, so I'd say she has at least some Italian heritage in her. Oh, and her eyes were a cross between grey and light green"

'Wow, Rose. She sounds hotter than you" Emmett said, receiving a possessive growl from Rose and a smack to the back of the head from Edward shut him up, again.

"Anything else, Alice" Carlisle asked treating to break the tension in the room.

"Yes, as a matter in fact two things, so I'll just cut to the chase" When Alice said that, it seemed like everybody in the room inched closer to the edge of their chairs.

"One, she's a human and two she goes by the name Princess Isabella" As soon as Alice uttered those words, she once again had that gazed look she only gets when she's having a vision. They all waited for her when she came back to them.

"I don't know the situation in what caused it, but it seems as if the Kings want the princess to come here. His exact words were "When she lands in Forks, the Olympus coven will protect her"

"When will she arrive?" Esme asked.

"The situation must be serious then" Jasper commented.

Everybody looked shocked when Rose suddenly flew out the front door. Looking to Jasper, they waited for an explanation. Getting the hint, he explained what her last moment feelings were.

"Jealousy, happiness, love, and then anger"

"Why would should she jealous or angry?" Emmett asked, for once serious.

"Well, jealous because, Alice and I got to see what she looked like and the anger because there's nothing she can do until tomorrow. Its not like she can barge in the Castle demanding to see her mate" Edward answered.

As everybody realized they couldn't do anything until next week, we all went out separate ways.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. A guest told me that I swapped between PoV's too much, so hopefully I didn't do it a lot this time. Tell me what you guys think. Review people. Tell me if you like it, what you hope to see in the next chapter or what you don't like. I love people who review. Also, thanks to those who favorited (- Yes, I know it's not a word) and followed. **

**Next time on My Pulse, Our hearts :**

_How could I feel this strongly about someone who I have yet to meet. I wonder how she became the Princess and why the Kings were sending her here to protect her. Will they accompany her too? Will she go too school with us, or would she just hide the entire time. How long will she be staying for? Sitting on the floor of my favorite meadow, I thought of a life with me and my mate, Isabella._

**Until next time**

**~S**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I forgot to mention it last chapter, but as some of you can see I changed Isabella physical characteristics, such as her height, eye color, and I even made her hair color a lighter shade of brown. **

**A/N#2 : Was going to post this chapter earlier this week, but I just got around to it. Sorry, folks who were waiting. Twas my Birthday. After all, you only turn 21 once. -does a happy dance- **

**Spoiler : In this chapter I made Irina Delani coven leader instead of Tanya. **

**Disclaimer: All mistakes are mine, but not the characters. If I owned Twilight, Charlisle would be gay for Charlie. **

(Rosalie's PoV)

I ran out the door with no explanation, hopefully my family would understand. I just couldn't take the fact that other people knew what my mate looked like and I didn't. All I have is a mental image and even I know that when the day arrives when I see her for the first time, the image in my head will not do her justice. I don't even know the girl and I know I would kill for her if anymore harm came her way. Feeling a growl in the back of my throat, I forced myself to could I feel this strongly about someone who I have yet to meet. I wonder how she became the Princess and why the Kings were sending her here to protect her ? Will they accompany her too? Will she go to school with us, or would she just hide the entire time ? How long will she be staying for? Sitting on the floor of my favorite meadow, I thought of a life with me and my mate, Isabella. i don't know how long I stayed sprawled out on the meadow ground, but I was soon interrupted by a stench I knew all too well; mutt.

Jumping to my feet, I saw that I was surrounded by three of the Quileute mutts. Great. Releasing a growl of my own, I asked them what they were doing on our side of the treaty. I hope Alice saw this and the others were coming. Jasper taught all of us how to fight since he had experience, but even a vampire with fighting skills was no match for three shape shifters. All I could do until the others came was buy time. The one I recognized as the Alpha, Jacob, started shifting.

"Leech" he sneered once he finished shifting to his human form.

"Jacob, what are you doing on this side? You're in violation of the treaty. I could kill you for that" I said calmly, trying not to anger him.

"We just want answers"

"For?"

"For?! Don't act coy. We can smell your type from miles away and there's several of your kind here in Forks, and if I find out it has anything to do with you Cullens, you'll be sorry" he spat.

Not giving me a chance to ask my own questions about the smell of this new vampire in town, he shifted and started running in the opposite direction, the two other wolves running close behind him.

Knowing I wouldn't get the answers I needed by just standing there starring after the wolves, I started making my way home. Before I even stepped into the doorway of the mansion, I was tackled to the ground by a head full of blonde hair.

"Rose!" came the voice above me.

Laughing, I opened my eyes to see a smiling Irina Dealani straddling my waist. "Not that I mind being under you Rina, but what are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to visit"

Tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear, I sat up in a sitting position with her still straddling my waist.

"Did someone miss us?" I teased.

"Haha, no" was her reply. Pretending to pout, I started to turn my face away from hers. I almost smiled in triumph when as anticipated, she grabbed my chin gently and kissed it.

"Don't pout, little one" she said. Leaning in, I was about to give her a kiss when we were interrupted.

"Ooooh! Didn't anybody ever tell you guys that three makes a party" Kate said, while pretending to take off her shirt.

"Oh yeah!" said a booming voice that could only belong to Emmett.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Charlisle said.

Once we were all inside, I was greeted by Tanya and my best friend, her mate, Avia. After all the hello's were done, we sat down in the living room and made small chat.

"The wolves from La Push cornered me this afternoon. That's why I came home" I said after a break of silence.

Irina immediately tensed beside me and started to search my body with her eyes, looking for any damage they might have done to me. Reassuring her, I placed my hand on her thigh and squeezed gently, letting her know that I was alright. Once I felt her relax, I turned my head to the person who was standing beside the arm of the couch.

"It seems like I am going to have to talk with the Elders. Until then, you guys are welcome here as long as you want, you know where everything is" Charlisle said.

"Actually Charlisle, we are just here to visit for a few hours" Tanya said.

"Well if you guys do change your mind, you know where the guest rooms are"

With that, everybody went to their respected bedrooms, leaving just Iriana, Avia, Tanya and I. Kate leaving with Edward and Alice.

Looking over to Avia, I was once again struck with her beauty. She stood at a proud 5'6, with auburn hair and a cute button nose.

Facing Avia, I asked, "How are you and Tanya? I'm due for a visit to Alaska"

"We're excellent" was her reply. "We are actually thinking of touring Europe for a month"

"Oh? When?"

"We're not sure" Answered Tanya. "Maybe in a weeks time"

"Soooo, sorry to break up this idle chat but it's been months since I've last saw Rosalie and as you all know, I have some serious pent up sexual problems" Irina said while standing up. Offering her hand down to me, I clasped it and allowed her to help me up. Once again, we were interrupted by Kate.

"Wait for me guys!" she yelled from somewhere in the house. A growl was her response. I don't know if it was from me or Irina, but Kate got it if the muttered "sheesh" was anything to go by.

(Volterra, Italy - Sulpicia's PoV)

After wiping Isabella off and burning the clothes she had on, I carried her to the throne room where my family was talking about Forks, Washington. After listening to the plan about changing her scent so it would be harder for Victoria to follow, I couldn't help but feel skeptical. But since it was the only plan we had at the moment, who was I to complain. Waiting for Isabella to wake up was the hardest part. Aro and I had no idea what she remembered, and if she did, how she would react. Deciding to do something while Isabella was still sleeping, I called for Jane.

"Come in" I told her.

"Mistress" She half sobbed.

I did not blame Jane at all and after I told her so, it looked like she still didn't want to believe me, so I told her of our plan about Forks and how if she wanted the job, I would like her to accompany Isabella and resume her job as her protector. After getting confirmation that she would sooner die than let any harm come to the Princess again, she said bye and practically fled the room.

Looking down at my baby girls face, I started stroking her face and singing her an Italian lullaby I use to sing to her when she was a baby. Listening to her heart speed upon, I knew she was coming to, and I tighten my hold on her.

Opening her eyes wide, she launched herself closer to me.

"Mamma!" She cried. "Why Mamma, why?"

We cried together for over an hour until she calmed down enough for me to explain the situation with Victoria and the Newborn army, and about her having to move to Forks for her protection with Jane, Demitri, Sevyn, and Talia.

Surprisingly she took it well, I can tell she didn't let all her emotions out, and she was holding it in, but I didn't push the subject.

"Since you have to move from the home you called for seventeen years, while you were sleeping, I had your uncles purchase a house for you and the guards, a couple cars and a wardrobe"

"Oh, Mamma. You didn't have to get me all of those things. You know I don't blame you, right?" Isabella asked me.

Looking into her blood shot eyes. I almost let a sob escape. I guessed she sensed my inner turmoil because her arms tightened around me.

"No, Cara. We're just trying to make it as pain free as we can. We want you to be comfortable while you're there. Plus you'll need the clothes for Forks High School"

Expecting her to protest, I was surprised when she crawled onto my lap and kiss me on the cheek.

"I don't mind enrolling in school, Mamma. I'll do anything to help" She said.

"Oh my darling, I love you so much" I told her.

_**One week later...**_

(Isabella's PoV)

Before I knew it, we were getting ready to say our goodbyes to my parents. I wish we had more time, a week went by quickly.

"You'll miss my sent, huh Mamma? What was it?" I asked, knowing full well what I smelt like. I just wanted to lift up her spirits.

"Wild cherries" She started.

"And vanilla" I finished.

We shared a laugh together. Walking down to the underground tunnels, Sevyn was touching just about every part of me. Giving the circumstances that occurred less than a week ago, I tried not to flinch every time her hand came in contact with my skin. In order for her to change my entire scent, it was necessary, unfortunately.

Sevyn's gift is really cool I think. Her gift allows her to change her or anyone else's scent. I think its perfect if you just want to disappear, which in this case is the plan. As soon as she finished changing my sent, all of us reached the end of the tunnel. From there we are suppose to take a flight of stairs that leads us to my parents private airstrip.

"What do I smell like now, Mamma?" I question curiously.

"Hm, you smell crisp. Like rainfall and Pine wood and another smell I can't place"

"The unidentifiable smell you can't place, I did that on purpose" Sevyn said from her spot near me.

"Alright, mi armor. Your jet is ready, come say bye to your Pappa and me"

Hugging first Mamma, then Pappa, I made them promise that they were going to call me during the flight and when I landed, I then turned around and started walking up the stairs, not once looking back, because I didn't want my parents to see the tears in my eyes.

**A/N: Thank you guys for following, favoriting and reviewing My Pulse, Our Hearts. Finally got 100 Favorites. College is calling again; Fall semester starts the following Monday. So updating might be a bit slow, if it comes to that, I apologize in advance. People, People, People! Don't forget to review. I smile every time one of you makes a comment. *hint, hint***

**For the next chapter when Isabella will be in Forks, Irina won't be there. The Delani's were only visiting the Cullens for a few hours. Don't fret though, they'll be back. The question is when...dun dun dun**

**Coming up next on My Pulse, Our Hearts : **

_"I want to come with you to town, in fact, we all should go, to familiarize ourselves. Plus I could use something to eat. I want to try that sandwich with meat and cheese between the bread. What was it? A cow burger?" _

_Hearing the people in the house laugh at my lame joke put everybody at ease. I told them that I was go into change my clothes before heading out. After changing into jean shorts with a tank top and a pink crop top over it, I hoped in the back middle seat of the Rover and started the conversation that needed to be discussed so we can have our story straight._

**Until next time,**

~**S**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter seven. Sorry it's short, I've had tons of people PMing me about uploading the new chapter so, blame them for how short it is this time. :p Next chapter will be longer, and maybe, just maybe in the next chapter Isabella and one of her mates will meet for the first time. **

**A/N #2 : Lol... It seems as the chapters continue, I keep forgetting to tell you guys things. "My" Isabella is not pale like the Bella in the movies/books. She's of Italian heritage and has a slight accent, too. Just thought I'd put that out there. **

**Disclaimer : All the mistakes are mine - I apologize in advance. I don't own Twilight... If I did, Leah would not be the only female shifter. **

xxxx

(Isabella's PoV)

Knowing we would not arrive at our destination for a few hours, I decided to kill the time by getting lost in my thoughts...Although it was only a week and some days since the assault happened, I still felt oddly detached from what occurred; emotionally at least. I am so grateful that Mamma took away the pain, but I wish I felt something, even if it was just physical pain. I wanted to feel something. Anything.

After I woke up curled in my mothers arms, I never asked what became of the man who violated me; I didn't care to know. Just as long as I will never have to see his face again. It's hard enough I could not get his image out of my head when I occasionally closed my eyes, or drifted off to sleep. Noticing where my thoughts have led me yet again, I opened my eyes and concentrated on my breathing.

I promised myself that I will not let my rapist consume my thoughts. So with that in mind, I opened the blinds and looked outside. I was greeted with the cloudy weather I was warned I would see a lot of. Forks, Washington was not what I imagined, but then again I don't know what I imagined since I've never visited the United States. It's nothing like what they talked about on the TV. I was told by Pappa that he spoke to a Coven that resides here, and told them about me. Not what happened, but just that there was a threat and it was best for me to move for safety reasons.

Pappa told me that they would also be keeping an eye out for me, especially their 'adopted' kids since I will be attending school with them next week. "To blend in", my parents said. I still don't understand why vampires would chose to go to school. It must be really hard being around all of those beating heart. Ah, I forgot, Pappa said they are vegetarian vampires and drink only from animals. Jeesh, can someone say oxymoron. Forgetting the Jane was sitting across from me this whole time, I was jarred out of my thoughts my the sound of her voice.

"We're here Princess" Jane said solemnly from her seat across from me.

I will have to have to talk to her once we reached the house, I can tell she still blames herself even after her talk with Mamma. I'm not saying, I already forgave and forgotten what happened, but I'm not going to let allow it to affect me. At least until I understand my feelings better.

"Grazi, Jane, and you don't have to call me Princess. Isabella is just fine" I said while while looking at her downcast eyes.

"I prefer to address you as your title" Was her reply. Sighing, I let it go for the time being.

An hour and a half later after landing, we were all standing in front of a one story house. No, mansion. From the front, I could tell it was huge. At least 7,000 sq ft, huge. While the others went to go familiarize themselves with our temporary residents, I headed straight for the garage. I wasn't happy about being separated from my parents but I was happy Mamma got me a car, several by the looks of it. My choices were a midnight blue Corvette C7, dark purple Chevy Camero, black Range Rover Edge, with white leather and last, a pink, white and blue BMW HP2 Sport motorbike. I know the last one was Mamma's doing. She knows those are my favorite colors. Walking back into the house, I looked around and chose the east wing bedroom as mine.

The bedroom was about six hundred square feet in size. On the far side of the room, there was a ceiling to floor window, that looked out to the courtyard, and a king size bed that sat in the middle of the room, against the wall. Opposite side of the bed was a large flat screen tv that was mounted on the wall, and under it was a cherry wood colored dresser. Walking into the closet, I took a quick survey of my clothes. Different varieties of bottoms; skinny jeans, shorts, capris, bermudas. The blouses were gorgeous. Crop tops, ruffled tanks, long sleeves. All the clothes were organized in type first, then color. The shoes were no different. Sneakers, sandals, heels, wedges, you name it.

I didn't hear Jane come in behind me so when she started talking, I couldn't help but let out a mini scream.

"Princess it seems Master has forgotten to include school supplies, so Sevyn and I will go into town while you are sleeping and get the necessary requirements" she said, not at all bothered by the scream.

"Jane, I don't blame you. I believe everything happens for a reason" _I just hope the same rule applies to this situation _"Who knew it had to happen like this for my parents to finally allow me to visit America?" I joked, trying to ease the tension between us. It seems to have worked because she cracked a small smile. Pulling her into a hug, I rested my forehead on top of her shoulder, leaning down a little due to our height difference.

"I love you, sister" I murmured into her ear.

"You too, princess" she said while standing on the toes of her feet and kissing me on my cheek.

"I want to come with you to town; in fact, we all should go, to familiarize ourselves with this place a little more. Plus I could use something to eat. I want to try that sandwich with meat and cheese between the bread. What was it? A cowburger?"

Hearing the people in the house laugh at my lame joke put everybody, once again, at ease. I told them that I was going to take a quick shower and change into one of my new outfits before heading out. Thirty minutes later, I was freshly showered and changed into jean shorts with white cotton lace design at the bottom, a white tank top and a pink crop top over it. Hopping in the back middle seat of the Rover, I started the conversation that needed to be discussed, so we could have our story straight.

"Okay, since Sevyn and I both have Italian features, we're going to pass as sisters, si? And Felix will be the older brother of Jane, and then of course Tal will be our legal guardian since in human years she looks twenty-five" Getting 'yes' and 'nods' in returned, I continued. "Who will accompany me to school when it's sunny?" I asked after a minute.

"We will stay out of sight, but close enough to get to you in case something happens" Sevyn said with the same slight Italian accent similar to mine. The similarities continued from there. We both had light brown hair and were both tall; Sevyn being only an inch taller than me. Us pretending to be sisters will be believable.

In no time, we were pulled outside of the mall in Seattle. Exiting the vehicle, my 'body guards' flanked both of my sides. Almost every person we passed on out way inside the mall, did a double take at us. Not to sound cocky, but we knew we were beautiful. Living in the castle, I seldom witnessed people starring at me, even though I sometimes caught their stares, I mean, I knew I was pretty but all this starring was starting to get to me. Feeling a comforting hand on my shoulder, I tried to refrain from tensing. Tossing a grateful smile at Felix, I ignored the looks and continued walking, my mini family surrounding me.

xxxx

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Sorry about the suckish end there, people. Didn't know how else to end it. Thanks a friggen bunch to those who clicked the follow and favorite button. -smiles- Another thank you to those who reviewed. -smiles even bigger- I love reviews, folks. **

**Next time on My Pulse, Our Hearts : **

_"Do you like this one Tal?" I questioned the vampire who was watching me shop. This must be incredible boring for her, I thought. Before I got a chance to ask her if she wanted to go to another store, I felt this sudden urge to turn around and when I did. WOW. Standing before me was a blonde goddess wearing skin tight jeans, a halter top and fuck me heels. Swallowing, I checked her out from head to toe again. Wait, I checked out a girl? No, I just checked out a woman and something told me it was perfectly okay to do it to this specific one. At least if I were to go by the knowing look on her face. It wasn't until Jane touched me on my shoulder and whispered in my ear did I break the intense eye contact we were giving each other._

_"Are you okay, Princess?"_

_"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine" I replied in a breathy voice. The blonde still having an effect on me._

**A/N #2 : So who do you guys think the blonde is? Irina or Rosalie? Leave a review!**

_*****For those who are leaving me PMs and reviews about who's Isabella's mate, the answer is BOTH Irina and Rosalie. Irina, Rosalie, and Isabella will be in polygamous relationship. *****_

**Until next time, **

**~S**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : For those who guessed Rose, ya'll were right. :D **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight. But if I did, oh boy! Tanya, Irina and Kate would be in a three way relationship. **

**Drum roll pleeeaaase... -taps fingers on desk- Ladies and gents, here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

(Rosalie's PoV)

Ever since our cousins, the Denali's, left a week ago, I've had nothing to do but think. After finding out about a week ago that my mate, the person who I was waiting decades for, was to arrive today, it was like I had ants in my pants. I know I was the reason for my family's happy mood, not to say they were never happy, but today they were so happy it looked like they were high. That is if a vampire could get high.

I am so excited, that Jasper had to leave because he kept projecting my good feelings out to everyone in the house. I would have felt bad, but I doubt anything could keep me down from this high. About to ask Alice for an update, I was interrupted.

"She just arrived and it looks like they decided to go into Port Angeles for some supplies" Alice said from upstairs.

Sometimes my future seeing sister can be annoying, but in this case I was grateful for her gift. I know if I was constantly asked the same questioned for the past hour, I would have snapped.

"What store are they goi-"

"Port Angeles Mall" no sooner had she said those words was I running into the garage and starting my newly fixed BMW.

"Tell Carlisle and Esme I'll be back in time for school" I said halfway down the driveway, knowing perfectly well Alice can hear me, even from this distance. The short distance to the mall had me thinking whether or not she would feel the mate pull, or would I have to tread carefully.

Parking my car on the south entrance of the mall, I took a moment to think. Taking an unnecessary breath, I slipped on my heels back on my feet since I took them off while driving, and started walking towards the entrance. Ten minutes later, I found her in footlocker, looking at book bags.

There was a blonde hair vampire sitting down watching Isabella pick up a bag, shake her head no after asked her opinion, then put it back on the rack. Even though the vampire looked relaxed she was anything but. A human eye couldn't see her eyes roam the store that fast. She was looking for any possible danger. Being reminded of the fact that my mate moved here in the first place to escape danger and the fact that I wasn't privy to that information, almost had me growl in frustration, but hearing her slightly accented voice for the first time had me moan instead.

Closing my eyes to enjoy what her voice did to me, I only snapped them open when I heard a gasp come from her direction. So, I see she does feel the mating pull, I think to myself after I hear her heart rate pick up and see her lick her lips while giving me the head to toe treatment. TWICE!

(Isabella's PoV)

Picking up a blue and black bag, I inspected it and realized it wasn't small enough, so I put it back and found one I liked. It was pink and blue.

"Do you like this one Tal?" I questioned the vampire who was watching me shop. _This must be incredibly boring for her_, I thought. Before I got a chance to ask her if she wanted to go to another store, I felt this sudden urge to turn around and when I did. WOW. Standing before me was a blonde goddess wearing skin tight jeans, a halter top and fuck me heels. Swallowing, I checked her out from head to toe again.

Wait, I checked out a girl? No, I just checked out a woman and something told me it was perfectly okay to do it to this specific one. At least if I were to go by the knowing look on her face. It wasn't until Jane touched me on my shoulder and whispered in my ear did I break the intense eye contact we were giving each other.

"Are you okay, Princess?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine" I replied in a breathy voice. The blonde still having an effect on me.

xoxoxoxox

After Isabella broke eye contact with me, I decided it was only fair to stare at her from head to toe in return, and when I did, I liked what I saw. Her long wavy brunette hair was in a high pony tail, followed by a cute blouse then a pair of jean shorts. Her cute toes were painted dark pink. Walking cover to her I couldn't help but smile a little bit as her heart sped up with each step I took. Stepping close enough to her, I extended my hand and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale. No need to tell me your name, my family and I know who you are" I made sure to stress the word family. Its not like you can go around and saying coven.

"We'll I was wondering if I could tag along?" I hated how my voice sounded desperate and hopeful at the same time.

Without taking my eyes off if hers, I listened to what Jane was telling me. I doubted Isabella knew what was happening because we were talking too fast and too low for human ears.

"_I understand you are her mate, but you should take it slow with her. _" Jane said.

Hhmm was all I said.

"So what do you say, Isabella?" She looked at me with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Jane then proceeded to tell her that if she was alright with the idea, her and the other three vampires could go home to prepare for tomorrow while her and I finished shopping.

"You will have to call your parents and ask for permission first though" she finished.

"Why can't all of us shop together?" Isabella asked.

I gave Jane a pleading look. "Sure princess" she replied. I felt all my hope deflate with those two words. "How about this.." I held my breath, waiting to see what Jane had to say.

"How about you guys shop and join us in the food court area when you're finished. I saw a store I want to look around in; Hot Topic" She glanced briefly in my direction, letting me know that she was giving me time to get know the princess more.

With each word Jane spoke, Isabella's eyes gotten so big, I don't know if its from excitement or the prospect of being alone with me that scared her. I hope its the former. Jane and the rest left while my mate and I walked to the woman's shoes section. Soon we were laughing and teasing each other like old friends.

"How about these?" She asked, indicating to a pair of high top Nike's.

I wanted to purchase a pair of shoes so I can be the same height as her. At the moment I towered over her in my five inch heels, and I wanted to be eye level with her pretty eyes. Of course I didn't tell her that, I just told her I wanted to get a pair of shoes while we were in here. So, after ten minutes of laughing, she chose a pair Jordan flip flops for me. Walking to the cash register side by side, our hands touched and we both gasped at the new feeling.

"Is that all for you, sweetheart?" The cash register boy said to me while leering. If it wasn't for my mate being human, I would have thought all of them were idiots. My mate. I don't think I will ever tire of hearing that. Cocking my head to the side, I leaned over the counter that was separating us, and stared at him from head to toe, then toe to head. I was greeted with a cocky smirk, scrunching up my nose in distaste, I said, "Nope" making sure to pop the p.

"Bitch" he muttered while ringing up our items. I was obviously meant to hear it or he would have said it quieter.

"Yes, but not yours" Was my only reply.

While exiting the store with our purchases, I turned to ask Isabella what store she wanted to go to next, but was stopped by the thoughtful expression on her face.

"Something you want to ask?" I asked her softly.

"Si. Do you get that a lot?" She said while pointing back at the store.

"More times than I want, yes" I replied. "So, where to next?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Well, I'm almost finished shopping. I just want to purchase a few clothes. Mamma and Papa already provided me with a wardrobe, but I wanted a few things that I picked out personally"

Alright the, are you hungry" After she replied, I took her hand in mine and headed in the direction of the food court.

(Isabella's PoV)

When that boy called Rosalie 'sweetheart', I actually felt pain in my chest. Looking over to gauge her reaction, to say I was ecstatic that she didn't show any interest in return will have to be the biggest understatement of the year. Exiting the store, I was still thinking about how I reacted to Rosalie's admirer that I almost didn't hear her question.

"Si" I responded "Do you get that a lot?"

"More times than I want, yes" Was her bitter reply.

Does that mean she does not care for attention? I thought to myself. After awkward pause, she asked where I wanted to go next. Shrugging, I told her shopping for more clothes.

"Have you eaten?" Was her next question.

"No, I haven't. I actually forgot" I said chuckling.

"Hm, since you took over as my personal bodyguard, wasn't it your job to make sure the human got fed, Ms. Hale?" I added as an after thought. I only got her clasping our hands together as an answer.

Looking at the different foods they had displayed in the food court was amazing. I had so many different choices, so I decided on Chil-fil-A. Delicious. While choosing what to eat, paying for said food, and eating it, I had yet to remove my hand from Rosalie's. I highly doubt she minded though, if I were to go on the rubbing sensation she was doing with her thumb.

After eating, we shopped at JcPenney and Dillard's, purchasing a few blouses, skirts, leggings, and differents types of jeans. Biting the corner of my lip nervously, I asked her if she wanted to see a movie with me.

"Will this be your first time in a theater?" She questioned while we were waiting in line to purchase our tickets.

"If you don't count the one Pappa built for me in the castle, then, yes" was my instant reply.

I must have been more tired than I thought because ten minutes into the movie, I fell asleep on Rosalie's shoulder. I don't remember the ride home or how I got into my bed, but when I woke up the next morning, there was a note lying on my dresser.

If you want, give me a call when you wake up and I can give you a ride to school. I put my number in your phone last night. Hope you don't mind.

Rosalie x

I decided to call her after I've taken a shower and eaten.

(Rosalie's PoV)

During the movie when Isabella rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep almost immediately after, I could have jumped up and screamed with joy. So, instead of waking her up and taking her home, I decided I liked the feeling of her so close to me and waited until the credits rolled around. Locating Isabellas phone in her purse, I scrolled down the contacts until I found Janes number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Princess?"

"No, it's Rosalie. I just wanted to tell you that Isabella and I were watching a movie until she fell asleep. I would like to take her home if that's alright?" A couple seconds went by with a reply, I bit my lip waiting.

"Sure, that's fine" She said. " We'll leave now, too. I assume you know where we are staying?"

"Yes, so I'll meet you there" No sooner than I uttered those words did I hear the dial tone, letting me know that she hung up.

Looking down at the woman leaning on my shoulder, I still couldn't believe that this was my mate. Shaking myself from my thoughts, once I made sure there wasn't a soul left in the theatre room, I picked her up bridal style and ran to my car at vampire speed. Resting her down gently in the seat, I couldn't help brush hair out of forehead and leave a kiss there.

When I arrived to her house, nobody came out, but thanks to my super senses, I could tell they were inside. It meant a lot to me that they trusted me with their Princess. Walking towards the house, I located her room in the east wing suit. Her beautiful scent was more prominent on this side. Lying her gently on the king size bed, I didn't want to come off as a creep so I left her the clothes she was wearing; even if it didn't look comfortable. Locating paper and pen, I hurriedly scribbled a notes and left it on the night stand.

"Good night, beautiful" I whispered into the night as I made my way back to my car.

Arriving home, I was bombarded with questions.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Did you tell her that you're her mate?"

"What's she like?"

"When will me meet her?"

Okay, I know that once I returned I was going to get buried with question, but not when I have yet to step foot in said house. Deciding to teach them a lesson, I parked my car, got out, and ran upstairs all while singing "It's a small world" so Eddie couldn't get the information out of my head. Taking an hour long shower, I got dressed leisurely and made my way down stairs at human speed.

"Rosalie" Esme chided with a small smile on her face.

Deciding they had enough teasing, I told them of everything, from her trying fast food for the first time, to me tucking her in bed.

"You had a woman in bed, and you didn't do anything?" Emmett joked.

"It's not funny, Emmett. And I suggest you stop with the jokes because they're starting to piss me off" I spat.

Not waiting for a reply, I ran I upstairs to my room thinking about whether Isabella will take me up on my offer or not. Gods, I hope she will call. Exactly at 8:00 a.m, I heard my phone ring. Picking it up, I started the conversation.

**A/N : Not sure if you guys noticed or not, but I'm trying to update on Fridays. I'll try to continue this pattern as long as my school work allows it. :/ I have another story idea that started forming in my head. I can't decide if I should make it a Twilight fanfic or Once Upon a Time (Regina & Emma) fanfic. Decisions, decisions...**

**- Hope you guys have an awesome weekend. **

**Next time on My Pulse, Our Hearts : **

_Turning around so I can be introduced to her family, I leaned back into Rose, and encouraged her to wrap her arms around my front. Feeling someone trying to through my mental shield, I spoke at a regular voice, knowing that person could still hear me, even from inside the Volvo._

_"I have several gifts, one of them being a shield, so whoever you are, please stop. I haven't mastered it yet, and it hurts because of it" Hearing Rosalie growl protectively made me smile.  
_

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : So, I made a mistake in the last post. I fixed it, but where I post what's going to be on the next chapter, (Aro and Sulpicia talking about taking away Isabella's emotions) that was suppose to be for Chapter 10. So in this chapter (Ch 9), you won't read anything about that. That being said, enjoy Ch 9 . Please, please please review. It's the only way I can tell if ya'll still like the story, or what needs to improve. **

**Disclaimer : Do not own Twilight. If I did, Bella wouldn't be such a pushover. (My opinion)**

**P.S - If you are a OUAT (Once Upon a Time) fan, check out my new fanfic : From Britain With Love.**

**A/N : So, recently I just turned 21 as some of you may know already. And today, I just purchased my first (not last) legal drink. For all the 21 and older people out there, did ya'll hearts feel like it was beating out of your chest at the check out lane? I had to literally have a pep talk with myself saying what I was doing was perfectly legal. :p Just thought I'd share that. lol **

**~XoXoXoX~**

"Good morning, Isabella" I just loved how her name sounded coming out of my mouth. How will it sound when we are in the throes of passio-.

"Morning, Rosalie" she said in her slightly accented voice.

I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to have her all to myself before school started, so I asked her if she wanted to skip first and third period.

"I have something really important to tell you, that I think you should know before we attend school" Crap that is not what I wanted to say. Where the hell did that come from?

"Okay, well instead of skipping the first two periods, why not the whole day?" She asked excitingly.

"Its a date, then. I'll be there in 10"

Hearing her sudden intake of breath at the word date made me smile. I swear I can hear her heart beat a mile per minuted from where I sat. Oh yeah, she's definitely feeling the mating pull.

Arriving at her house seven minutes later, I was greeted by the most beautiful view ever. There she sat, in the garage, surrounded by my second love. Cars. Seeing my eyes go wide at the view, she chuckled.

"Jane told me you were an car person. So, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to drive to wherever it is that we're going?"

"Okay. How about the bike, then? I'm partial to BMW's" I said while pointing to my own car.

"Alright, let me just grab a jacket and we can go. Do you want to come in and meet everyone?"

I wondered if she knows how sexy she is, standing there biting the corner of her lip with her teeth. "I've met everyone before over the years"

"Haha, right. Forgot. Being a vampire, your paths had to have crossed eventually" she said a little embarrassed.

I heard Felix making his way into the garage, but I guess she didn't. I almost laughed when she jumped and let out a squeak but didn't want to further embarrass her.

"Here you go, Princess" Felix said while holding out a cardigan sweater.

"Thank you" she said. Looking to me, she asked "are you ready?" Giving her a nod, she grabbed a pair of keys and tossed them to me. Straddling the bike, I waited for her to hop on and wrap her hands around my waist. When she did, I moaned at the contact.

She moaned too when she buried her head in my hair and pressed closer into my back. I shifted a little bit to to ease the throbbing sensation going on in my pants.

(Isabella's PoV)

I've never felt like this before. When I wrapped my arms around Rosalie's waist, and buried my head in the back of her neck, I couldn't help but moan at the contact. I didn't feel close enough to her, so I pressed my front against her back. It still wasn't as close as I wanted to be but it will have to do for now. Feeling her squirm, I started to remove my arms from her waist, thinking I was invading her personal space, but was stopped.

"No, don't move them please" she said in a husky tone that I know will be my favorite from now on. "I like the way you feel wrapped around me" she finished in a whisper.

"Hmm, god. What is it that I'm feeling, Rosalie?" She seems to know what is happening because since last night, she has been giving me knowing looks. And why do I all of a sudden sound breathless?

"I'll tell you when we reach my favorite spot" and with that, she started the engine and zipped out of the garage speeding down the road.

Fifteen minutes later, we stopped at the edge of the forest.

"From here I have to carry you, unless you want to walk. If so It'll be a half hour walk?"

Giving her my biggest smile ever, I told her that I would love for her to carry me. Five minutes later, she stopped running and I brought my head up from the crook of her neck. Staring straight ahead, I gasped. In front of me there had to be at least a couple dozen different type as of wild flowers.

"I've never seen a meadow before" I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

"I'm glad to be the one to show you" Rosalie said.

Taking my hand in hers, she led me to a spot in the meadow that had a blanket laid down, and a picnic basket on top if it. "When did you get a chance to do this?" I asked her.

"Before I came to pick you up, I hope its not to0 presumptuous. You didn't have breakfast yet, have you?" She asked almost shyly.

"No, I haven't. Thank you" I leaned towards her, and gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek.

Ducking my head, I felt her lift my head by the chin and stare into my eyes. Arching her left eyebrow, she made it clear what her intention was.

Looking down at her lips was my answer. It seemed like time slowed and there was only me and Rosalie and her cold, soft lips molding themselves against my warm ones. Although there was no tongue involved, it was the most sensual kiss I've ever experienced. Shivering at the memories I didn't want to surface during this beautiful moment, Rosalie pulled away with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She said, concern lacing her voice.

"Just a bad memory"

"Was my kissing that bad?" She asked.

Even though she was joking, I wanted to reassure her, so I took her hand again and sat down on the blanket. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to tell her what led up to my relocation. By the time I finished, her eyes were pitch black.

"Rosalie?" Getting no response, I nudged her. "Are you okay, Rose?" I guess the shortening of her named jarred her out of the bad mood.

"He's dead?" She all but growled.

"Yes, Pappa took care of it" I told her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to go all vamperic on you. Just reminded me of how I was turned"

Seeing the open expression on my face, she then told me about her fiance and the night he and his friends raped her, one by one, then left her in the alley to die. If it wasn't for Carlisle, she would have died.

"We're some pair, huh?" I joked, trying to bring laughter back in the conversation.

"H-how'd you know?" She asked shocked.

Shrugging, I replied. "I actually just figured it out during the ride here. I see how Mamma and Pappa act and well it doesn't take a genius"

"So you're okay with it, the mating thing I mean?"

Smiling, I said "Yes, Rose. Even though we haven't known each other long, I can tell we belong together" Biting my lip nervously, I asked if I can kiss her again.

(Rosalie's PoV)

When Isabella told me that some shit forced himself on her just to send a message to the Kings, I wanted so badly to just run and destroy any and everything I came across. That's how pissed I was. Then when my mate called me Rose, that instantly relaxed me.

It wasn't hard for me to recount the night Royce and his friends raped me. When she told me about her knowing we were mates, to say I was shocked would be an understatement. And I was shocked once again when she asked for a kiss.

Choosing not to given her a yes or no answer, I stroked her cheek with the pad of my thumb and leaned in. The kiss started slow, until I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip for permission. Teasing her, I didn't grant her permission. When I heard her groan in frustration, I couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. My chuckling soon turned into moaning. The little sneak used that moment to slide her tongue into my mouth. Sliding my tongue against hers one last time, I slowed the kiss then nibbled on her bottom lip. When I opened my eyes, she was sporting the cutest pout ever.

"Aw baby girl, don't pout. There's more where that came from" I said, then winked."We should go now though. Schools half way over, and if you don't mind, I want you to meet my family?"

"You should call me 'baby girl' more often. I like it" she said.

"Only if you call me Rose, too. I like the way you make it sound. So is that a yes to my family?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted to get the meeting of the family part over with.

"Si" Was her reply.

The ride back was tortuous to say the least. She just about licked, nibbled and bit on every part of my neck she could reach. Niagara Falls has nothing on my panties right now.

Ten minutes later, we were at my house. Before she even had chance to unwrap her arms from around my waist, I picked her up her so she can wrap her legs around my waist. Grabbing the back of her neck, I kissed her deeply and only released her mouth when she needed to breath. When I thought she had enough oxygen in her lungs, I attacked her lips again.

"Had enough, baby girl?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

"Oh, god. Rose" She moaned.

Feeling her bury her hand in my hair, I took that as a no. Licking she shell of her ear, I gently placed kisses along the side of face while making my way down to her mouth again. Before I got to my destination, we we interrupted by my siblings arriving.

"I don't want to let you go" I told her truthfully. I liked her in my arms.

"Then don't" Was her simple reply. How she said it told me those two words had a double meaning.

Letting her go so we were eye level again, I kissed both of her eyelids and said, "Never"

(Isabella's PoV)

When Rosalie kissed my eyelids so lovingly, I knew right then and there that I loved her. I wanted so badly to tell her, but right now was not the place nor time.

Turning around so I can be introduced to her family, I leaned back into Rose, and encouraged her to wrap her arms around my front. Feeling someone trying to through my mental shield, I spoke at a regular voice, knowing that person could still hear me, even from inside the Volvo.

"I have several gifts, one of them being a shield, so whoever you are, please stop. I haven't mastered it yet, and it hurts because of it" Hearing Rosalie growl protectively made me smile.

Turning around in her arms, I leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I just had an idea. Do you think we can Skype my parents and tell them the news about us, the same time we talk with your family?" I asked while still facing Rose.

"Great idea" She said. "You might want to turn around now though, they're out the car."

Standing before me were six beautiful people. The first to talk was Carlisle and Esme. Esme reminded me of Mamma with her kindness, and Carlisle made me think of uncle Cauis. Knowledgeable. After Esme hugged me, she followed her husband into the house.

The pixie like vampire was next to greet me. "Hi! We're going to be the best of friends. I saw it" she said while tapping her head.

Ah, guess she's the future seeing one then. Stepping forward, she took me out of Rose's embraced and hugged me. "I saw you talking to your parents princess, so I'll just go and set up the TV and computer, so you can video chat with them. See you in the house"

The one who looked like he's in pain then said "I'm Jasper. You'll have to excuse my wife, someone put sugar in her blood this morning" and with that, the southern vampire zipped into the house.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's still working in his thirst when around humans. I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm sorry about the shield thing. It won't happen again"

I noticed he didn't try to hug or shake my hand like the others did. In fact he almost seemed like he was waiting for me to initiate contact. Rose said he was the one who found her in that alley and was also the one to help her recover. Maybe he did end up reading my mind and seeing what happened to me, and knows I no longer like to be touched by men without permission?

Last person to be introduced to was the tallest. I always thought 5'9, the height Rosalie and I shared was tall, but this guy made even me feel tiny.

"Hey!" His massive voice boomed. "Eddie here dropped enough hints for me to not lift you in a hug I so want to do, so I'll just get to the boring stuff. My name is Emmett, and I hold nothing against you personally because you don't like shlong."

Courses of 'Em', 'son' and 'Emmett' were shouted all at the same time.

"Emmett, I'll kill you" My mate growled fiercely between clenched teeth. "That's not something you joke about"

Turning around again, so I can be face to face with her. I placed my hands on both sides of her face and spoke into her eyes. Hopefully she could see the love there. "Beautiful, its okay. I don't want everybody around me to tip toe around what happened to me" getting a nod in return, I turned back around, and told Emmett that it was very nice to meet him and hopefully we can become friends.

"But not best friends" Alice shouted from inside the house. "That's my place" she finished.

Laughing, we made our way inside the house to the living room. Rose pulled me into her lap before I got to take a seat next to her.

"I hope you don't mind" she said. I didn't respond, just kissed the shell of her ear.

"LordeRoyals" I said to nobody in particular. When I got questioning glances from the coven, I explained. "That's the castles' Skype" Again, I was greeted with confused looks. Laughing I started to explain why they choose that username, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Its the song Lorde sings" He said it like he was talking to a child. Getting nods of recognizations, Alice then typed the username in while we waited for whoever to accept the video call.

"Hello, Cullen family. How may I be of assistance to you today" The castles receptionist practically sneered but still managed to have a smile on her face. Gida hated any vampire who wouldn't live like one. And the fact that the Cullen's weren't human drinkers made them pathetic in her eyes. Sitting as straight as I could while still being in Rosalie's lap, I addressed Gida.

"Gida, how are you?"

"Pr-princess! I'm doing fine. I assume you want your parents?"

"Yes, so if you could just..." I said with a little smile.

"Of course, of course" Tilting her her head to the side, most likely listening to something. "I'm logging off now, I gave your parent the Cullen's username. G'day Princess" And with that, she signed off without so much of a bye to the other people in the room.

"She was nice" Alice said from her spot near Jasper.

When my parents called ten seconds later, I was greeted by their smiling faces. Hearing Emmett say wow, made me turn in his indirection with a raised eyebrow. The others also had shocked, disbelief and confused looks on their faces.

"Seems like the princess never ceases to amaze us" Jasper said in his Southern drawl.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Rosalie went on to explain. "We know you're a princess but what we didn't know was who your parents were. Its just a shock, nothing bad, baby girl" When she called me by her pet name, I couldn't help but give her a chaste kiss.

**~XoXoXoX~**

**A/N : Yay! Rose and Isabella finally got together. Now they just need Irina so they can become one big happy lesbian couple(s). **

**What'd ya'll think? Huh, huh, huh? -jumps up and down- Review pleeeaaase.**

**-Hope you guys have an awesome weekend! :)**

**Next time on My Pulse, Our Hearts :**

_**"**__I miss out baby, Aro" I said into the crook of his neck. "How do you think she's faring?"_

_"She's fine, Cia. Do not worry"_

_"Do you think she realized we had Chelsea take away the emotions she should be feeling about her attack?" _

_Before Isabella awoke that day, I had Chelsea take away her negative emotions and replace them with nuetral ones. I did not want her to analyze what had happened, at least not so soon._

**Until next time, **

**~ S**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait in between chapters, I was busy working on my other fanfic. Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. You guys are gonna love the chapter though. This chapter is short because the next chapter I have written up changes A LOT of things. The Cullens and Volturi's (and the Denali's when they enter the picture) find out some news that will change them forever. Hint : It has to do with Isabella...Can anybody guess where I'm going with the story? The first four people to guess correctly, I'll pm you a snippet of next weeks chapter. **

**Warning : There's smut in this chapter between two woman. From Chapter ten out, it will be rated M. **

**Previously on My Pulse, Our Hearts : **

_"Pr-princess! I'm doing fine. I assume you want your parents?"_

_"Yes, so if you could just..." I said with a little smile._

_"Of course, of course" Tilting her her head to the side, most likely listening to something. "I'm logging off now, I gave your parent the Cullen's username. G'day Princess" And with that, she signed off without so much of a bye to the other people in the room._

_"She was nice" Alice said from her spot near Jasper._

_When my parents called ten seconds later, I was greeted by their smiling faces. Hearing Emmett say wow, made me turn in his indirection with a raised eyebrow. The others also had shocked, disbelief and confused looks on their faces._

_"Seems like the princess never ceases to amaze us" Jasper said in his Southern drawl._

_"Huh?" I asked confused. Rosalie went on to explain. "We know you're a princess but what we didn't know was who your parents were. Its just a shock, nothing bad, baby girl" When she called me by her pet name, I couldn't help but give her a chaste kiss._

_~XoXoXoX~_

(Volterra, Italy) - No One's PoV

"I miss our baby, Aro" Sulpicia said into the crook of his neck. "How do you think she's faring?"

"She's fine, Cia. Do not worry" He said reassuringly.

"Do you think she realized we had Chelsea take away the emotions she should be feeling about her attack?"

Before Isabella awoke that day, they had Chelsea take away her negative emotions and replace them with neutral ones. Aro and Sulpicia did not want her to analyze what happened, at least not so soon.

They were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the screen across the room. Accepting the call, they were surprised to see their Isabella surrounded by the Cullens.

(Rosalie's PoV)

After I called her baby girl, I saw a flash of lust, longing, then love in her eyes. I loved this woman and I realized it didn't matter who her parents were, even if it was a shocker at first.

I, as well as my family thought Isabella was just a human who the Volturi decided to take in, and after a while, called her princess. Never in our wildest dreamed did we think one of the Kings and Queens mothered/fathered her. I was broken out of my mental debate when said girl kissed me. Forgetting about the people in the room, I deepened the kiss and only released her lips when I heard clearing of the throat.

There before us stood Aro himself and his mate, Sulpicia. Looking up at the screen made me wish Emmett didn't purchase the 72" TV. I didn't like the fact that the King and Queen looked like they were standing right there in our living room.

"Cara, we're happy you called, but.." Sulpicia said while waving her hand at Isabella and I, while Aro looked amused.

"Mamma, Pappa. I want you to meet my mate, Rosalie Hale" Isabella said happily. Tightening my arms around her waist, I rested my head on her shoulders and looked at the TV to gauge their reaction. I wasn't disappointed, they were both smiling so widely.

"Tresorina, we're so happy for you" Aro said.

"Thank you, Pappa" My mate said. "Mamma, why are you crying?"

I looked to the left to see Sulpicia with tears running down her eyes. "Oh, mi armor" she said. "These are happy tears" composing herself as best as she could, she then asked when the wedding will be, making everybody chuckle in nervousness.

Turning to Isabella, I said, "We can pick out engagement rings tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Sure, beautiful" she said winking, letting me know she knew I was teasing.

"Pappa, are there any updates?" I tensed knowing that even though I found my mate, she was still in danger from that Victoria bitch and her newborn army.

"No Izzy, darling. Not yet. We have to go though. Your uncles and aunts said they love you. We'll talk later next week" Aro said in a rush, and disconnected the feed before anybody else could say bye.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" I asked, referring to the disbelief written on my mates face.

"They lied to me, they've never done that" she whispered in awe.

Looking around the living room, I silently asked with my eyes to leave us alone for a few minutes. When they left, I couldn't help but notice the time and asked her if she wanted to talk back at her house. Getting a yes from her, I then told my family that I will be back later, if not tomorrow.

Riding back to her house was less tortuous this time. Pulling into the garage, I killed the engine and gave her a moment to get her bearings together. After a moment she spoke from where her head was snuggled into my pony tail.

"Why do you think they lied, Rose?" She sounded so vulnerable. "Are they afraid I'll have a meltdown if they tell me?" Hopping off the bike, I extended my hand, waiting for her to take it. When she did, I helped her off the bike and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know, baby girl. They're your parents, they want to protect you at all cost, even if that means excluding you from certain things. Do you want me to stay the night? I never did get to drive you to school" I stated.

"Would you?" She said.

"Would I what, baby?"

"Stay"

"For as long as you want me" I said honestly.

Making our way into the house, I couldn't help wrinkle my nose in disgust.

"Hm, smells delicious, Felix"

"You're the only one who thinks so, Izzy" Feliz joked, while stirring something in the pot.

"Mind if I go take a shower?" I asked. It was bad enough I had to smell this stuff during school lunch.

"No, go ahead. You and I are the same size, so my clothes are yours" My mate said.

Walking over to me she whispered low enough so the other vampires wouldn't hear. "That also means my lingerie, my favorite color is purple. Surprise me"

Oh the tease! Pulling back from my ear, she had the look of innocence on. I'll show her, I thought. I walked away without a second glance.

(Felix's PoV)

Finishing up dinner, I saw that I was the only guard left in the house. Alice called ten minutes before the girls arrived and told us of her vision involving the Princess and her mate and so we decided to give them some privacy for tonight. Adding the last touches to dinner, I put it on a plate and sat it down the the marble island counter.

"Dinner is ready, m'lady" I loved to tease the Princess.

"Thank you, knight Felix" she responded in kind.

I still can't believe the woman sitting in front of me eating her dinner, use to be the little child I use to chase around the castle or play tricks on. Hearing the shower stop from on the other side of the house jars me out of my happy memories. Seeing Isabella drinking with her eyes closed, I chose this moment to vampire it out of there. On my way out, I passed Rosalie in the hallway and gave her a reassuring look.

(Isabella's PoV)

While Felix was visiting lala land, I continued eating my dinner. Finished, I washed it down with a glass of water. I could get use to this American food, I thought. Opening my eyes, Felix was no longer there, instead in his place a stood Rosalie, in nothing but a see through mid length robe.

"That wouldn't be purple you have under that would it? I don't know if you heard, but purple is my favorite color" I husked.

"Why don't you meet me in the bedroom and find out" she replied cheekily.

I still didn't move from my spot on the bar. I guess she could sense my sudden nervousness because her face softened with each step she made my way. Standing in front of my, she swiveled my chair around and opened my legs so she could step between them, all without breaking eye contact. She only broke eye contact when she leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Wrap your legs around me, sweetie. Let me take care of you"

Doing as she said, she lifted me up with such grace, only a vampire could master and carried my to my bedroom. Lying me in my bed, she straddled my waist and rested her hands under the hem of my blouse.

"May I?" She asked. When I told her that after tonight, my body will always be hers, her eyes visibly darkened.

"So, you don't need to ask, Beautiful" I finished.

After she removed my shorts and shirt and I removed the robe she was wearing, we were both left in matching lace bra and panties.

"You're beautiful"

"Gorgeous" We both said at the same time.

"I'm going to make you feel like its your first time, Isabella. Like its our first time" Rosalie said from her spot above me.

I know what she meant. She doesn't mean us making love for the first time, but taking back the fact that we both lost our virginity by force. It was so sweet that I didn't even feel the tear slide down my cheek until Rose licked the trail it made and kissed the eye it leaked from. Licking her lips, she said, "Hmm, you taste really good. Salty and sweet"

Temptress. I thought.

"I love you, I know it's cliche to say it right before we...hmph" I was cut off by a pair of cold lips. Each time I tried to deepen the kiss, she would pull away. Pulling away for good this time, she looked me into my eyes while she went to remove her bra.

"I love you too baby girl, so much. Now let me make you feel good, hm?"

(Rosalie's PoV)

After we said I love yous, I finished removing Isabella's bra and panties and did the same with mine. Lowering myself so that I am again on top of my mate, I positioned myself so that our centers were both touching. Gently rocking my hips in time with hers, I grabbed her hips and added more pressure, causing us both to moan in pleasure.

"That's it, baby. Keep your eyes on me" I told her.

Seeing her eyes dilated, sweat rolling down her collar bone and her fist clenched in the sheets made me start rocking my hips faster.

"Uuuh, R-Rosalie"

Leaning down but still making sure to keep the rhythm going, I ran the flat of my tongue over her nipple then gently blew on it.

Fascinated, I starred at it while it hardened. Making sure to do the same to the right side, only this time I bit it.

"Gaah!"

I loved the sounds I was making her make. Bringing my head up from her breast, I kissed my way to her lips. I nibbled, licked and bit, but I wouldn't kiss her. Seeing her eyes flash in frustration, made me giggle. That giggle is what caused me to be lying flat on my back starring up into her angered lust filled eyes.

"You shouldn't tease, Rosalie. it's. not .nice" the last three words were each punctuated with a pinch of my nipples.

"Oh, gods" I half moaned, half yelled.

"No, just Isabella Volturi" She said mischievously.

It was going to be a long night...

~XoXoXoX~

**A/N: Whatd'ya think? Good or bad? As usual, I want to think the awesome people who clicked the favorite, review, and follow button. You guys are really really awesome. **

**Thank you to the guest who said this - **

_"I'll never get tired of waiting for an update. This story is just too wonderful."_

**To NANA100 who said this : **

_"aww there so cute I love that Bella is a tease and that she's not whinny and that Edwards not a duch though the Emmett and Edward pairing did creep me out at first."_

**P.S. - I absolutely loathed Bella's personality in the books/movies, she was such a pushover and whiny, and I didnt want my Bella to be like that. I wanted to make Edward an ass soo bad, but for some reason I just couldn't write him that way in this fanfic, but in my next one though, he's going to be 10 x's worse than the movies.**

**XxxxX**

**Next time on My Pulse, Our Hearts :**

_"Close your eyes and don't breath" I didn't want her smelling what I'm about to do. Once she does what I asked, I open my legs and pull my thong to the side. Gathering as much wetness as I can, I put my panties back in place and fix my skirt back with the other hand. Turning towards her, I tell her to open her mouth._

_"This is for you. Think of me during the day, Beautiful" I then place my two fingers in her mouth, and quickly remove them. Jumping out of the car before she has a chance to swallow, I grab my purse and close the door door behind me._

**Until next time,**

**~ S**


End file.
